Doctor Who: Series Two
by Docintweed
Summary: The Doctor and Avril battle a force so strong that they could absorb the time vortex itself. Avril has turned 18, and struggling with her sexuality; and the Doctor faces the end of the universe. Rated T. Possible Blood, language, sex references and horror
1. The Zygon Gambit

The Zygon Gambit

Alone, Terry sat, why he felt alone he wasn't sure; Jeff was with him, and he was going home soon. His job was depressing, he hated what he did; he was walking through the sewers, checking pipes. Jeff groaned, he was staring at a device on his wrist that Terry didn't notice before.

"Do I have to? Alright, I'll deal with the human now." Jeff said into his wrist-device.

Terry had known Jeff all his life, his childhood friend, this made Jeff's next actions even more unpredictable. Jeff grabbed Terry by the throat and elevated him off of the floor. Next, he turned orange, and spongy; like an alien.  
"Wha.. how...Arghh!" Terry screamed as Jeff stung him. He tossed Terry's body into the sewers.

"It's done" Jeff said, and then, he disappeared.

The Doctor rapidly pressed a large button on the console.

"Come on!" He shouted

The TARDIS shook violently, Avril was struggling to keep on her feet; the Doctor seemed to have more practise.

"So, what exactly are Zygons?" Avril asked.

"Dangerous shape shifting aliens that can kill you with a sting from their... er, I don't know the technical term so I'll just call it a stinger." The Doctor replied.  
Suddenly, the TARDIS stopped its violent fit and landed. The Console was silent again, nothing but a steady hum, which Avril liked to think, was the TARDIS singing. The Doctor rushed to the doors and swung them open. Outside, was nothing more than a dim sewer, which stank as bad as one would expect. Avril followed the Doctor outside; the sewer appeared to go on forever.

"So, where and when are we?" Avril asked, deciding now was about the right time to do so.  
"Earth, England, Liverpool, 2011ish." The Doctor replied, not really giving her the attention she deserved.  
They walked on in silence. The sewer never really changed, just kept going, nothing even worth looking at to be seen. What interested Avril was the smell; it never smelt like sewage or anything else she could think of, it smelt worse.

"Rotting flesh." The Doctor muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Avril replied.  
"The smell, its rotting flesh." The Doctor answered.

Avril didn't really know how to respond to that. She kind of wanted to talk about Reach, but thought it was for the best to let it go.

"So, human flesh?" Avril tried to cling to any conversation she could get out the Doctor when he was in one of his thinking moods.

"Yeah, smells like it. And... possibly Skarasen milk." The Doctor said.  
"And what's a Skarasen?" Avril asked.

"A creature the Zygons use for milk." The Doctor answered.  
"So there are Zygons here?" Avril replied.  
"Seems like it." The Doctor mumbled.

They continued their journey in silence from then on; Avril wondered if the lack of conversation might be the thing that almost kills her this time...

Roxy was kinda bored; college was really dull at the minute; where had Avril gone? She was her best mate, the two of them got on so well, a little too well she though sometimes. If she was on holiday, Roxy would know, Avril told her everything. They were inseparable, the two best friends. So why hadn't Avril phoned her, to let her know she was ok? She had rang her time after time, up until her phone was found in the remains of the old college. She was happy that college had been evacuated before the explosion. What caused it is only speculation; the police believed it was the same man who supposedly kidnapped Avril that was seen with her on the college's CCTV. Roxy knew what she'd do to that man if _she_ ever found him.

The Doctor was getting worried, rotting flesh, Skarasen milk and a possible Zygon gambit in the sewers of Liverpool, why couldn't his life be simple? They had earlier passed a service ladder, and Avril had opted for the service root, while the Doctor continued his sewer investigation. He saw a man, crouching in a corner, covered in sewer water. The man turned and started to shift, his structure falling apart. Slowly, he became a Zygon.

Avril knew exactly where to go, a phone booth, to finally do the thing she had been a avoiding; phone Roxy, her best mate. She found a phone booth sitting in the centre of town; she wasn't sure what to say; _hello, I ran away with an alien a year ago, so I didn't phone, can you come to Liverpool? _ She needed an excuse, and she wasn't sure one existed. Then it hit her, she'll show her the TARDIS; she'll believe her then. She picked up the phone..."Hello...

The Doctor stepped away from the Zygon, trying to hope it hadn't seen him.  
"Doctor, you will surrender your time vessel to the Zygons, or die!" The Zygon (Jeff) said in a raspy whispering voice.  
"You know that's never gonna happen; so how about you give yourself up and leave Earth?" The Doctor replied.

"Please Doctor, we have no planet. We found an inhabited planet to settle our species on, but it was absorbed." The Zygon said.

"Absorbed?" The Doctor sounded interested with the very concept of a planet being 'absorbed'.

"The ship appeared, and then taken it, from time and space. That is why we need your time vessel, to track and recapture it." The Zygon said with a voice of despair.

"I'll help you, but I won't let you take my TARDIS." The Doctor warned.

"Negative Doctor, we cannot trust you, you are our enemy. We must take your ship by force." The Zygon stretched its arm out in a threatening manner; and lunged at the Doctor.

Avril was waiting at the bus stop, waiting to see her friend again; she was worried what she might say. She could leave it, and never tell her; but no, she couldn't. She would tell her everything. Here it is; the bus. Roxy stepped out, that attractive blonde that Avril both treasured and loved. Both girls' eyes filled with tears as they embraced each other with a hug and kiss.  
"Where the hell have you been?" Roxy said.  
"Look, Roxy. There's only one word for it. I've been fighting-" Avril started but was interrupted by Roxy.  
"Aliens..." Roxy stammered.

"Yes... How did you know?" Avril said; she noticed Roxy was looking at something behind her. Behind Avril was a giant, silver, alien ship. This ship happened to be the same ship that absorbed the planet Reach, but Avril didn't know this yet, she would find out however, when the owners of that ship tracked the Doctor to the end of time and absorbed the TARDIS itself. The ship started glowing a red glow.

The Doctor heard the sound of the ship entering the atmosphere; and took a maintenance hatch to the surface, the Zygon in its human disguise followed.

"That is the ship that taken our planet!" The Zygon shouted.

"It's going to absorb the Earth!" The Doctor stammered.

The ship's red plasma glow covered the Earth; then, it started absorbing the Earth...


	2. Creatures in the sewers

_Creatures in the sewers_

_Characters:_

_The Doctor: Brown hair, tall; blue blazer, black shirt, tie and trousers, white worn out trainers._

_Avril Brooke: Brown hair, white vest top, denim (sleeveless) jacket, denim shorts._

_Roxy Atherton: Blonde hair, pink tee-shirt, denim skirt._

_The Doctor heard the sound of the ship entering the atmosphere; and took a maintenance hatch to the surface, the Zygon in its human disguise followed. _

"_That is the ship that taken our planet!" The Zygon shouted._

"_It's going to absorb the Earth!" The Doctor stammered._

_The ship's red plasma glow covered the Earth; then, it started absorbing the Earth..._

_Then it came, a massive dinosaur like creature, with a lazer cannon attached to its back; a Skarasen. The cannon hit the ship, with effect. Part of the hull fell apart and the ships red beam retracted. The ship then started to pulse and glow. The red beam then covered the Skarasen, and both ship and Skarasen disappeared. _

"_No, that was too easy, why did it just disappear?" The Doctor said.  
"It wasn't after the earth, it's after us." The Zygon replied.  
"But that ship, I recognise it, I've seen in my 11__th__ incarnation. It's a Shabiter ship." The Doctor said as he scratched his head.  
"Yes, we believe the Shabiter have hostile intent for multiple galaxies." The Zygon hissed._

_The Doctor wasn't convinced. As hostile as the Shabiter are, they shouldn't have technology on this scale. He had a strong feeling someone was employing them somehow; using as mercenaries or soldiers. But why? What would be the point? He needed to get to the bottom of this, and fast. _

_Avril was stunned, an alien ship, just disappeared. In front of her and her oh-so-close best friend. But that was ten minutes ago. Since then, Avril had shown her the inside of the TARDIS as she said she would do; after all, how else would she explain where she's been?  
"So, what do you think?" Avril asked, twirling her hair in her fingers as she spoke _

"_So, you've been travelling in time, in this? So why didn't you say anything? One phone call?" Roxy sat on the TARDIS jump seat.  
"I wouldn't have even known where to start..." Avril replied._

_Roxy decided to change the subject; "So, the Doctor, what's he like?" _

"_Alien...weird. need I go on?" Avril laughed.  
"What about us?" Roxy said in a much more serious tone.  
"Roxy..." Avril sighed.  
"It's been a whole year, Avril." Roxy said._

"_I know, and I've missed you." Avril murmured._

"_Not half as much as I've missed you." Roxy replied._

"_So, while I've been gone, have you found anyone else?" Avril asked._

It's probably worth mentioning at this point that Avril and Roxy have been seeing each other for 6 months prior to Avril's disappearance. (Yeah, I thought –excluding DWM's Izzy- the Doctor needed a companion that was never going to fancy him, and I couldn't really just get rid of Avril, so yeah, she is now gay. Which isn't a bad thing, she's still the same character; in fact this gives her more depth.)

"_No..." Roxy admitted. _

_With that, Avril embraced her with a kiss._

_The Doctor, although busy thinking, had realised the Zygons still want his TARDIS._

"_Ok, I promise I can help you; but you have to cooperate with me." The Doctor reasoned.  
"Negative, you cannot be trusted." The Zygon replied.  
"If you do this, I will be forced to stop you." The Doctor said, more serious than before._

_The Zygon entered some digits onto his wrist device. As soon as this had happened; every grid, hatch and entry leading to the sewers opened, the Zygons were on the march._

"_Stop this. Stop this right now!" The Doctor shouted at the Zygon._

"_Krahgiy to all units, seize the Doctor's TARDIS! Seize it!" The Zygon (Krahgiy) Barked.  
The Doctor looked a little smug; "You don't even know where my TARDIS is."_

"_Then we shall find it." Krahgiy replied._

"_How about I tell you where it is, and you let me go." The Doctor offered.  
"Deceive us and it will prove fatal." Krahgiy answered.  
"It's in the secret Torchwood base below the Thames."_

"_Search the base all units, search it!" Krahgiy commanded.  
With that, the Doctor ran, and he ran, and he ran._

_The reached a maintenance hatch, slid down a ladder, and there it was, the TARDIS. Key in the door, he ran inside, straight to the console.  
"Doctor..." Avril said._

"_Not now Avril, we have to get to the Torchwood base under the Thames, I have an idea!" The Doctor replied manically._

"_Doctor we have company" Roxy said.  
"I know." The Doctor started, he reached over and shook Roxy's hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor."_

"_Hi..." Roxy said, a little shook up.  
The TARDIS landed and the trio stepped out. The Zygon armada surrounded them._

_The Doctor stepped forward: "Now, I'm going to say this once, and it's going to be quite long and rather epic; I'm the Doctor, the oncoming storm, defender of peace and a man who knows style. I've stopped the daleks, the cybermen, the sontarans, the hordes of travesty; and saved the Earth from impending doom time after time. I can save you, if you let me help you; I'll find out who absorbed your planet and then I'll make it so they won't be taking a single breath without worrying if I'm around the corner. If not, I will stop you too; and your survival will be in about as much flux as my next face. What do you say?" The Doctor finished, taking a breath._

_The Zygon Hissed and grabbed Avril around the neck and help her close.  
"I'll take that as a no." The Doctor said. He went to take out his sonic screwdriver, but remembered it had been destroyed on Reach. Instead, he pulled out a cricket ball. He then threw said cricket ball at a big red button marked 'Emergency containment'. The Zygons staggered back at the alarm and released Avril. _

"_Flood button" The Doctor said. In case any alien intelligence escapes the Torchwood base._

"_How foolish of you Doctor, now we need your TARDIS, otherwise we will die. We will now stop at _nothing." Krahgiy _replied.  
The Doctor could hear the gushing sounds of the approaching water, he knew he needed to act fast, but he knew if he let the Zygons in his TARDIS they would take it, and cause destruction on a massive scale.  
"I'm offering you a choice, take these teleporters and leave. If not, I'll leave you here: your choice.  
The Zygons thought they had the Doctor in their power here, he's weak, pathetic. He would never leave them here alone. Or so they thought.  
_Krahgiy_ hissed. "Take the Doctor's TARDIS."_

_The Doctor sighed... "RUN!" _

_The Doctor, Avril and Roxy sprinted for the TARDIS. The Zygons stood stunned. They turned around, the flood was coming._

_The Doctor changed some settings on the TARDIS. "Second time I've flooded the Thames." _

"_So, I was thinking, would it be alright for Roxy to come with us? I can't leave her here alone again." Avril asked.  
The Doctor looked at Avril, and then to Roxy, he looked her up and down. "Haven't had a trio in here for a while. Yeah, why not? As long as you don't mind being the new Rory, or Mickey, or indeed Chesterton? No, forget Chesterton."_

_**Doctor Who: next time:-**_

_**The Doctor, Avril and Roxy investigate a murder mystery. Set in 1833; London's foggy scenes and back street murders. Although, it soon becomes apparent that the murderer; or indeed, murderers, are from a basement located in the very heart of the city. Warning: Stay out of the shadows.**_


	3. When Shadows Think

_When shadows think_

Characters:

The Doctor: Brown hair, tall; knee-length dark brown coat, blue blazer, black shirt, tie and trousers, white worn out trainers and black, leather fingerless gloves..

Avril Brooke: Brown hair, white coat, grey jeans.

Roxy Atherton: Blonde hair, grey coat, green combats.

_Another couple in the TARDIS, the Doctor thought, he was glad of the company. He also revelled in the alone time he got, as Avril had someone else to talk to; he needed that space to think. This led to him worrying, mainly about what destroyed the Zygons; that ship. The Shabiter, that's who he needed to find, on the planet Tresquile. But there was something he needed to do first, that ship, he'd seen before. He was in the TARDIS library, and looking at a book from the 19__th__ century. In there was something very worrying, a drawing of a Shabiter's gun, meaning he needed to check it out. So, this is exactly what he did, by heading down the corridor and into the console room. He flicked some switches, winded the winder, flicked the wibbly lever and struck the helmet regulator. The TARDIS took flight, ripping through the time vortex, leaving a course of space-time energy rippling off, which looked rather similar to lightning. BAM- he hit the handbrake; and here came that feeling, that rush he got from stepping out of those large wooden doors, stepping into the unknown. He strolled up to the doors, weighing up the challenge ahead. Then, with more force than necessary, he pulled them open. Not exactly paradise, but a really compelling atmosphere, foggy streets, dim lamp posts, the usual Sherlock scene. _

_He stepped out, into the streets; wow, this is exactly why he lived. These little moments, ones he's seen so many times before, but then so unique it could never happen again. He wasn't sightseeing though, he was here alien hunting; or, alien gun hunting at the very least. He knew to be careful around the Shabiter, he'd only met them once, and that was the second time they'd met him, and they didn't sound too pleased to see him. Still, it meant he defeated them, or so he hoped. He felt into his pockets, hoping to find a working torch... but soon realised he might be better off lighting a match in this time period. Within a couple of minutes, he'd fished out an ever-lasting matchstick; (though technically not ever lasting, it could go on for a few hundred years yes, but not forever). He turned a corner; marched down the street, nothing but tranquillity. This was boring. He frowned. Maybe it was because he was on his own? But then, he wanted some time alone, didn't he? He wasn't sure for the life of him why; being alone isn't all it's cracked up to be. _

_Suddenly, as if on cue; a scream ripped through the fog. Followed by the crunching of bones. The Doctor sprinted towards the sound, only to find a rag covered skeleton lying scattered on the floor. The Doctor sniffed the air..._

"_Vashta Nerada..." he said coldly. With that, he approached the skeleton. Strangely enough, the swarm appeared to have moved on; looking for its next meal. He pulled out a metal spoon, and chiselled at a bone. He held up the piece to his newly designed sonic screwdriver; it buzzed away and apparently gave the Doctor some interesting readings. _

"_Aha! I knew it, time energy! The Vashta Nerada that consumed this poor soul have travelled in time... meaning something brought them here... or... I wonder..." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and followed its blue beam. Its sound started to fade and jutter; he tapped it twice, and switched to the red setting. He followed the signal down the street; and there, in the wall, was a hole in a wall with the time vortex concealed inside it.  
"Knew it! They must have fallen through a split in time and space, and ended up here!" The Doctor was cut short, something large, and completely alien hit him across the head, knocking him out cold._

_He awaked inside a dark basement, with a figure standing in front of him. _

"_Just what I was looking for! I can get you home." The Doctor said._

_The figure was a Shabiter. Its body was like a humanoid, covered in white fur, wearing heavy white armour. The head was the fascinating thing; a metal helmet shaped like a bucket was on the desk at the side. But the Shabiter's head is definitely something that should be covered up, it resembled a wolf's head, covered in more white fur, it's eyes like a wolf's, but the iris was a dark crimson. _

"_I can't leave here; I have to clean the infestation." The Shabiter replied._

"_Infestation? Oh! You mean the Vashta Nerada?" The Doctor realised._

"_That is a very old fashioned term for them, but yes; I was transporting this batch to Sontar, as they wished to use them as a bio weapon against the Rutans. Suddenly, we were transported here; I must have fallen through the split in the universe." The Shabiter explained. _

_The Doctor thought long and hard about it. "What if I deal with the Vashta Nerada? Then you can simply hop back through the split?" _

"_How would you deal with the __Piranhas of the air?" The Shabiter replied._

"_Well, reverse the polarity of the neutron flow of course!" The Doctor said, as if it was obvious. "Look, I'll reverse the split's effects, pulling the Vashta Nerada back into the vortex."_

"_That would be agreeable." The Shabiter said after a pause. "Yes, then I can leave."_

_..._

_The Doctor was back in the TARDIS. Feeling that was too easy, in fact, it only took a good conversation to sort that out... But he knew it was an empty victory... He needed to follow that Shabiter through the split to the Shabiter's home world: __Tresquile. There, he would find an evil so powerful it could consume whole planets. But what?_

_..._

_Aboard the silver ship that had stolen Reach and the Zygon's temporary planet; the owners where moving gracefully through the control room._

"_The AOSMAG must find the Doctor. The AOSMAG are supreme."_

"_The Attack is scheduled for 14 hundred hours"_

"_Excellent! Begin the countdown!"_

"_Now, now, the Doctor will come, just you wait; he always does, and both of your races know it."_

"_Correct, the Doctor cannot resist to aid weaker species!"_

"_He is weak..."  
"Never fear, I mean...worry...no...Don't fret, I've got this sorted; the Doctor will die, at our hands. The Master plan is in action. And the AOSMAG Will rise victorious."_


	4. The Ice Planet

The Ice Planet

Tresquile, the ice planet, home of the Shabiter. Lord Krov, an older Shabiter, you could tell this by his robes, and how his fair was starting to turn black, not pure and white like the younger Shabiter. He held up his staff, and chanted the ancient words written by his ancestors. The other Shabiters in the temple chanted his words, they were praying to the high god. Suddenly, the doors on the temple smashed open, in marched Shabiter soldiers, or warriors as they preferred to be referred as.  
"Ah, the last of the cult. Surrender or your monks will be shot down burnt under kreiave bile!" The commanding officer barked.

The cult continued chanting his holy words; ignoring another Shabiter is a great insult. The commanding officer clearly didn't take kindly to it. He raised his gun and gave one more order.

"I said surrender!" The commander repeated.

With that, all the monks in the arena through down their robes and leapt high into the air, and landed perfectly behind the warriors. With one sudden movement, they removed the soldiers' weapons and held them to their heads. Lord Krov's weary eyes looked at the commanding officer; he opened his mouth slowly and carelessly.

"You should have left while you had the chance. Now, my monks, do not shoot them, the meat tastes better fresh..."

The commander shouted back at lord Krov: "You freygher!"

Freygher, means cannibal...

The Doctor picked up his coat, found a rather long, striped scarf, and put some warm gloves on.

"It's about time! Tresquile at last, I've always wanted to go here; home of the legendary Shabiter! Pronounced Sha-beet-er; because they have rather long tongues, fascinating eh?"  
"Yeah... can't wait...planet of the wolf heads." Avril said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Avril! This place is covered in pure ice! It's so pure, you can see right through it, albeit it's a bit snowy, and there's that lava pool, but you get the idea." The Doctor countered.  
With that, the TARDIS landed, with a strong thud. The Doctor sprinted out, followed by an unsure Avril.  
"Roxy not coming with us?" The Doctor asked.

"No, she's watching TV..." Avril replied.

The Doctor glared at her. "Watching TV!"

"Yep."

"Just you and me then; could be worse." The Doctor stopped; he clearly saw something interesting in the distance. "No...no no no no no no no." He repeated... a lot.

Avril strained to see what he was staring at. There was a large silver ship... but on the side of it; were the words "Hello Sweetie"

"Not exactly what you'd expect a ship to be called, eh Doctor?" Avril laughed.

The Doctor clearly wasn't impressed; they walked towards the glass city in silence.

When they reached it, there where Shabiter placed in seats around the room; and one standing up arguing with a human woman. She turned around and looked at the Doctor, and winked at him.  
"Hello sweetie." She said.

"Hello River... but you...no, that must still be in your future, I thought I'd seen the last of you." The Doctor murmured.  
"DOCTOR!" The Shabiter barked.

"What! How do you know who I am? Don't tell me we're going to meet again... I thought this would be it..." The Doctor groaned.

"Doctor, tell him." River said.

"Tell him what?"

"About the ship? The one absorbing planets? That is why you're here?" River Song finished.

"Oh right yes! Of course! Who the hell are you loaning your ships out to?" The Doctor asked the Shabiter.

"As we have told Miss Song..." The Shabiter started.  
"Mrs Song." River corrected.

"As we've already told Mrs Song, That ship was stolen by the Voice." The Shabiter finished.

"The Voice?" The Doctor repeated.

"Yes... they invaded our home in force, metal soldiers; and took our ship."

"But why are you calling them 'the Voice' though?" The Doctor asked.  
"They had such strange voices..."  
"Ok, that narrows it down to around 13 species... only two of them have the power and ambition to actually invade Tresquile and absorb planets...and none of them are good." The Doctor said.

"I know what you're thinking..." River said.  
"Yeah; but I'm not sure yet." The Doctor said.

"The Daleks? Maybe the Cybermen?" Avril guessed.

"Hmmm, but it could be something entirely new..." The Doctor replied.  
"Whatever it is; they need to be stopped." River said.  
The Shabiter where intrigued; how could the Doctor and these humans know who invaded their planet? They had never heard of any of these races, but either could have done it.

River Song turned to the Doctor. "We could just ask them to describe them to us?"

"Could do, yeah. Should do. Ok, what did they look like?" The Doctor asked.

The Shabiters turned to the Doctor. "Like you humanoids... but metal."

"So that rules out the Daleks." The Doctor decided.

"So it's the cybermen?" Avril wondered; glad to get a word in.

"Possibly, but this is a little beyond them. They must be getting helped." The Doctor guessed.

"There commander was human." The Shabiter hissed, annoyed at not being allowed to talk.

"Human! No... that's can't be right, that is very odd. Why would the cybermen work under a human?" The Doctor continued.  
River looked at the Doctor. "Maybe...an alliance? Or maybe they need emotions for something?"

"Why would they need emotions to absorb planets? Are you mad?" The Doctor muttered.

"Well I'm sorry we can't all be alien geniuses dear." River replied.

Avril was staring at the pair arguing. "Proper Basil and Sybil Fawlty aren't you?"

"We are of no such thing, thank you very much." The Doctor corrected her.

The Shabiter, where speaking into their communicators; they looked alarmed. Marching could be heard in the corridors. The doors where forced open, in marched the cult. Lord Krov was at the front, his monks following closely behind.  
"Krov? What the hell are you doing here? This is the high council, you are not permitted here!" The High Shabiter growled.

Lord Krov's old eyes looked fiercely at the other Shabiter; he raised his staff in a god-like manner. "The Voice stolen our ships; they need them for the greater good. You and the Doctor will not stop them. They must be heralded."

"You're insane!" The high Shabiter barked.

With that, Krov stabbed the high Shabiter through the chest. Lord Krov's monks pulled out their weapons.  
Lord Krov turned to his monks: "Kill them. Kill everyone in the room!"


	5. The Cult

The Cult

With that, Krov stabbed the high Shabiter through the chest. Lord Krov's monks pulled out their weapons.  
Lord Krov turned to his monks: "Kill them. Kill everyone in the room!"

...

The Planet Reach, taken from history; everyone on it stopped what they were doing, right in the middle of an invasion. They looked at each other, covenant and humans alike, and they wept, for this was their final die.

The Zygon's temporary base, a planet long since abandoned by the Daleks, named Spiridon; absorbed by the same force, the only survivors where a small salvage team on Earth seeking a long since abandoned Skarasen.  
Who could take another species' planet? Only one with a lost planet of their own. Only one with so much hatred for one man...The Doctor.

...

The Cult charged their weapons and aimed them at the Shabiter, the Doctor, Avril and River.

"Wait..." Lord Krov started. Keep the Doctor and his accomplices alive; to consume the meat of a Timelord would set me up above the great God!"  
"What about the humans?" One of the cult said.

"You and the other monks can eat them. I do not need a mongrel race like them." Krov answered.

The Cult proceeded to gun down the remaining Shabiter councillors in the room.  
"You didn't have to kill them..." The Doctor said with a stern stare at Krov.

Krov slowly turned to the Doctor; he coughed for a few seconds and then caught his breath. "If they were left alive, they would bring the entire Shabiter armada on me. Now that I am dead, I can live. So yes Doctor, I did need to kill them."

Avril looked worried. "Doctor, I hope you have a way out of this..."  
"Actually, I do. Well, River does." The Doctor said with a smile.

River pulled out her sonic blaster and aimed it at Krov's head. "You're going to let the Doctor go. NOW."

The Doctor looked at River. "No, I'm not leaving without you and Avril."  
"I have a vortex manipulator for Avril, and I have a sonic blaster, so if they don't let me go, I'll blow out his brains." River replied.

The Doctor looked at Avril. "Told you she had a way out."  
Krov gave a low growl. "No. I shall consume the Timelord. Nothing; I repeat, NOTHING, shall stand in my way. Especially not some low-life scum like a human."

"I'm River Song. You get one chance and one chance only." River loaded the gun; finger on the trigger.

Krov raised his staff and lunged at River; but she was too quick, and pulled the trigger. Krov fell to the floor, his ancient, alien body collapsed down a flight of stairs, to the bottom of the office, and blue blood started to leak from his head.  
The Cult where confused; so they did what they did best, they fled. They activated their telo-pads; and vanished into thin air. The Doctor looked around... clearly something on his mind.  
"What?" River asked him.

"Well, business is finished here, we have a fair idea who took the planets; I mean, it's all guess work so far, but at least it's better than before. So, that leaves me with one question... how did you know about the ship?"

River sighed. "It must be in your future then. It...absorbed the time vortex."

The Doctor raised his eye brows. "No, that can't be right. Only someone with total understanding of time could 'absorb' the time vortex. It still doesn't make sense. I need to find out who is behind this. It's vital."

Avril tilted her head on the side. "So, whoever this is, it's really bad?"  
"Bad? Oh yes. There are only two options. Either a God did this, Or a... a... a Timelord." The Doctor replied.

"Not necessarily, it's possible it's a race you haven't countered before; maybe from another universe." River said.  
The Doctor looked at her. "Yeah, perhaps you're right. I need to find that ship. It's important I find it soon too."

River Song's vortex manipulator beeped. "I'll see you again Doctor, we'll next meet at the fall of at the great Sontaran Empire. See you then; I remember like it was yesterday. And Avril, I'm sorry." With that, she disappeared.

...

The Voice, or the AOSMAG; patrolled their ship. They activated their controls.

"Power at 97% efficiency, awaiting input!" The first soldier grated.

"Excellent! Activate the photon beam!" The soldier opposite advised.

"The fall of Hylozbrile is imminent!"

"Hahahaha! Behold such power! To rip a planet from the sky and to use the excess energy to power our ship is magnificent! Soon enough, the time vortex itself will fall at our feet. Nothing can stop us. NOTHING!" Replied **********.

...  
The Doctor pulled the TARDIS leaver, he needed to find out who was behind this; and fast. Avril walked up to him, looking worried.

"River, what did she mean?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't know."  
Avril nodded; after all, it could have meant anything.

"So, were next?" She asked.  
"Well, funnily enough, I have an incoming message... patching it through." The Doctor pressed a big shiny green button.  
Suddenly, a man was standing in the middle of the TARDIS. He was wearing a long-ish coat, a hat, and a really long scarf.

"Hello; goodness me, what have you done to my TARDIS? I mean your TARDIS. I mean, our TARDIS. Oh this is terribly confusing. I have a message for you. I need your help, well, my help. We all need to work together, all of my selves. To play the great games of Rassilon. Somebody has trapped us here, in a sort of Death zone remake. So, head to Gamma-76856-Dash-niner-T97Y. Oh, and bring the jelly babies; I seem to have misplaced mine, I think Romana took them; they're probably floating round E-space now! Oh... I seem to be off, good bye..." Then, the man disappeared.

"Who the hell was that?" Avril asked.

The Doctor looked genuinely stunned. "That...well...that was me..."

NEXT TIME:

The Twelve Doctors battle for survival against an army of old foes, involving mummies, exxilons, Daleks, cybermen, Sontarans, the giant robot, Silurians, Sea Devils, Giant Maggots, Raston warriors robots and even the Vashta Nerada.


	6. The Twelve Doctors

The Twelve Doctors

The Doctor, in his second face, was confused, who would dare rebuild the death zone? They were out of their mind; this place never should have existed in the first place. He buzzed his sonic screwdriver at a door; it did open, but rather too easily.  
"I don't like this Jamie, not one bit." The Doctor said.

"Oh I can't think why, we've only been kidnapped from time and space and placed on a place named 'the death zone'." Jamie replied.

"Hmmm, nothing up ahead; could be a trick. I happened to know far too many races with the ability to camouflage themselves. We should take it slow." The Doctor decided.

"Oh, why are you being so cautious Doctor?" Jamie asked.

"Because, Jamie, the hairs on the back of my necks are on end, my hearts are beating four times as fast, and I can taste a metal tinge in the air." The Doctor rubbed his neck as if to prove it.

"Ok Doctor, we'll take it slow."

...

"Oh, will you hurry up Peri? You can't be tired, you're just like complaining." The Doctor barked.

"You know, since your regeneration; you've become decidedly short tempered." Peri snapped.

The Doctor glared at her, but then turned away. He kicked a rock casually, as if testing its structure. Next, he sniffed the air, licked his finger, and held it up in the air.

"I'm afraid to say I was right. We are on the death zone. Or a remake of it anyway." The Doctor decided.  
"The Death zone? You take me to all the lovely places."  
"Are you trying to insinuate that I brought us here purposely?" The Doctor sounded hurt.

"Then who did?" Peri asked.

"I have absolutely no idea..."

...

Rose had to almost jog to catch up with the Doctor; he wasn't in the best mood; he kept pulling the sonic screwdriver out of his leather jacket and scanning the air.

"It's not the real death zone at least." He said at last.

Rose decided not to interrupt. He clearly appreciated that, as he continued his guess work.  
"Whatever brought us here must want us to play the game of Rassilon." He added.

"That might be hard, with that mummy walking towards us." Rose said.

The Doctor looked to his side; she was right, one of Sutekh's robot mummies where marching right up to them.  
...

"Grandfather!" Susan shouted.

"Will you stop screaming, child! You'll alert that brute over there." The Doctor warned. Standing in the open, was one of the Exxilon anti-bodies, searching for intruders.

"Now, how do you suggest we get past him, hmm?" He said.

...

The Doctor guided Ace casually through the arch way; he had previously bumped into his third face, along with Miss Sarah Jane Smith.  
"Oh no..." Seven said.

"What is it professor?" Ace asked.

"A Cyberman." Seven replied.

Three walked forward and assessed the situation. "Well, this is certainly going to be interesting..."

...

Four and Eight where scouting out the tunnel route.  
Four looked ahead. "Ah, I see it hasn't changed much..."

Eight saw exactly what he meant. "Hmm, this could be tricky."

The Yeti ahead was scratching at the walls.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Eight asked.

"Jelly babies?"  
The both grinned.

...

Five pulled Tegan back, there was clearly something wrong up ahead.  
"Oh no. That's all we need." He said.

"What is it?" Tegan asked.  
"Him again." He said.  
Ahead, where two people; one man in a long coat and a pinstriped suit, and the other was a woman, wearing a red leather jacket.

"Who are they?" Tegan asked.

"Well...That man there... is me..."

...

Eleven and Amy had decided to take a trek across a long field to reach the tower.  
"So far so good." Amy said.

"Well, apart from that sontaran I disabled earlier..." Eleven answered.

"Yeah... but nothing serious."

"I wouldn't speak too soon."

"And why is that then Doctor?"  
"See those two over there?"  
Amy strained to see, but sure enough, a man, in a leather jacket, and an attractive blonde where standing by a wall.

"Yeah."

"And the mummy?"

"Oh..."

...

The Doctor and Avril stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Better leave this out of sight." The Doctor said. With that, he soniced the TARDIS, causing it to disappear. "I've left it on standby. So... why did Roxy go home?"

Avril turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, risking your life to fight monsters of death on a daily basis is not everyone's cup of tea."

The Doctor simply nodded.

"So, gonna explain?" Avril finally asked.  
The Doctor looked puzzled, then realised what she meant. "Ok... When a Timelord is on the point of death, he can regenerate a whole new body to save himself, I've done this eleven times. That charming chap with the scarf was me."

"Ok, so we're here, to find the other yous? This is gonna be so fun!" Avril laughed.

The Doctor didn't smile. "Avril, we're in the death zone. Nothing here will be fun. There are deadly forces everywhere. This isn't just the death zone, it's a remake. That means there are no rules. We could find anything in here..."

...

Two and Jamie stopped in their tracks.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! SEEK! LOCATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Voice called out.

Two pulled Jamie back, so the Dalek could not see them; its red armour reflecting the old Gallifreyen architecture.

"SENSORS MALFUNTIONING! TWELVE DOC-TOR SIGNALS PICKED UP!" The Dalek grated.

"Goodness me, so there of twelve of me about?" Two said.

"HOSTILE ALIENS DETECTED!" The Dalek swivelled around to see The Doctor and Jamie.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" It screamed.  
"Oi Dalek!" a voice came from a short distance.  
The Dalek turned to see where the voice had come from. Sure enough, the twelfth Doctor and Avril were walking over.  
"ALERT! ALERT! MULTIPLE DOCTORS DETECTED! REQUESTING TO BE ADVISED! SITUATION UNEXPECTED!" It said.  
Two and Jamie made a break for it.  
"HALT! DO NOT MOVE! EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek Shot at Two and Jamie.

"Get down!" Two shouted.  
The Dalek missed, but set its gun up again, readying its aim.

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR! YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED!"

Suddenly, the dalek's eye stalk was blasted off. The Doctors turned. A Raston warrior robot.

...

"Oi, cyberman!" Seven called.  
"Timelord! You have brought this unit here; explain yourself." The Cyberman replied.

"Well, judging by your armour, you should recognise me, you are from my time period. But it wasn't me who brought you here, we must work together."

"Ah, you plan to trick me? I sense a second Timelord in proximity." The Cyberman replied.

Three stepped forward. "Only me, I was brought here too."  
"You do not match any visual records." It noted.

"No, but I can assure you, we have met." Three added.  
"Irrelevant. All evidence concurs, you brought me here. You will die." The Cyberman raised its rifle.  
"Now!" Seven shouted.

Ace threw a charge of nitro-9 at the cyberman. It caught it.  
"Get clear!" Seven commanded.

With that; the cyberman looked at the device in its hand.  
"Analysing...explosive device...this device would likely cause damage to cyber-units...logical solution would be to-"

Suddenly, the cyberman exploded into multiple pieces.  
"Glad that's sorted." Three said.

"Now, to Rassilon's tower?" Sarah Jane guessed.

...

The Mummy marched closer and closer; raising its arms.

"Doctor..." Rose said.

The Doctor was thinking, hard, he needed a solution fast. Luckily, one hit him, or, it hit the mummy. A large rock hit it in the back of the head.  
"Hello!" Eleven said.  
Nine looked at him and Amy, "Who the hell are you?"

...

One started tapping his cane; he needed a diversion, a way around the alien ahead of him. Luckily, he didn't need one. A younger looking gentleman in a coloured coat had lured the Exxilon into a trap, causing it to become confused and malfunction.  
"So... none of these creatures are real? They're all androids, hmm?" One said.  
"Yes, all evil aliens are robots, fascinating isn't it?" Six replied.

...

Eight sprinted faster and faster, four in close distance.  
"Jelly babies didn't work then?" Eight said.

Four spared a glance behind him. "Well, it would appear that the yeti isn't about to give up any time soon."

Eight stopped, and pulled through a small door way, four followed.  
The Yetis stopped behind them, and gave out a roar.

...

"Don't...move...a...muscle..." Twelve warned.  
Two looked puzzled. "What is it?"

"A Raston worrier robot, you're going to meet another one soon; well, on your next face." Twelve added.

The robot turned towards Avril, it raised its arm; preparing an arrow.  
"NO!" Twelve shouted.

Suddenly, the robot exploded, and, standing behind it, was 10 men, each (more or less) with a companion of some sort.

Two and Twelve walked up to them, clearly gobsmacked.

There, in a line: was an old man, with a walking stick, a slightly younger man, wearing velvet, a man with a rather long scarf, a man in old-fashioned cricket gear, a man in an outrageous multi-coloured coat, a man with a funny umbrella and a hat, a man dressed in 18th century smart clothes, a man in a leather jacket, a man in a pin striped suit and long coat, and finally, a man in a bow tie (strangely enough, he made it look cool).

Twelve grinned, from ear to ear. "To Rassilon's tower?"

...

The Doctors where getting on great, the odd argument every now and then, but a quick mention of 'reversing the polarity of the neutron flow' got them all laughing till they were in tears (although, the first three seemed a little confused).

...

Avril wanted to get to know the companions, starting with that rather attractive blond who turned up with the bloke in the leather jacket.  
"Which one's yours?" Avril asked.

"Big ears over there." She replied with a laugh.

Avril giggled along, weighing Rose up and down. Rose just smiled obliviously.

...

Susan was having a long conversation with Ace and Sarah Jane.  
"Exactly! Why can't he just take a minute to explain?" Susan exclaimed.  
Ace rolled her eyes. "It's always: 'Not now Ace! I'm busy!'"

Sarah Jane laughed "Mine's no different; although, mine seems a little more tolerant than yours."

...

Jamie was chatting up his fellow Scot, Amy Pond.  
"So, what's yours like?" He asked.

"They're all the same person aren't they?" She replied.

"Yeah, but surely he's changed since I knew him; He's bound to have." He said.  
Amy looked between Two and Eleven. "Clearly not that much."

...

Avril was being very 'hands on' with Rose, smiling a lot, constantly staring into her eyes. Rose was clearly a little distracted by the Doctors; the man in the pin striped suit seemed familiar.

"So, you got a boyfriend? Or...a...girlfriend?" Avril asked.  
Rose frowned, "Erm... sort of...I better go check on the Doctor." Rose replied, with a polite smile.

Avril rolled her eyes, and went to talk to the next companion.

...

Ten stepped on to the podium at the centre of the control room.  
"So! The big bad guy is somebody from our past, a big bad'n, and I think I've worked out who it is!"

Three looked up at him. "I think we've all worked out who it is."

Avril turned to Twelve. "So, who is it?"

"I said all the aliens were robots; I know exactly who built them; not just any robots, living plastic robots."

Seven looked confused. "So it's a trap, for me/us?"  
Nine smiled. "Yeah, but it looks like it was long since forgotten ages ago."

Eleven clapped his hands together. "And, as long as no one ever comes here again, we can leave!"

All the Doctors and companions said their goodbyes. Twelve approached each at a time.

"Ah, number one; you need to realise that Susan isn't as stupid as she looks, she can help. Number two; keep up the recorder work up. Three; lay off they violence. Four; I'd like a jelly baby please. Five; lay off Adric, he won't be around forever you know. Six; lighten up, it might never happen. Seven; check the scanner next time you waltz out the TARDIS doors, you never know what's on the other side. Eight; listen closely: YOU ARE NOT HALF HUMAN! Nine; keep it up; you'll get through it, with Rose's help. Ten; stop getting so emotional! If you're going to regenerate, then that's what'll happen. So stop crying! Eleven; Ah, River Song eh? You'll find out soon. Oh, and, I give up... Bow ties are very cool. Good bye! Oh, and don't worry; 'cos one day I shall come back, yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine. This is only the beginning. See you all in due course..."


	7. What do Monsters Dream of?

What Do Monsters Dream of?

Jess heard it again, that creaking sound, at the bottom of her bed. The room was dark; she could only just make out the edge of her bed. The noise started again, it was like something forcing its way through her floor; but she'd never dare get up and look. Never, except for this night. Tonight, she felt brave, maybe because Jimmy from her class had smiled at her today, either way, it didn't matter. She raised her head above her covers and peered over her bed. The noise stopped. The shadow, which she assumed to be her jumper, suddenly moved upwards. It was almost like something had noticed her, for the first time. What the heck was it? Her heart jumped to about 12 beats a second, she was terrified. Suddenly the room went totally black, like she had been blinded, she went to let out a scream, but found she couldn't. Her vision returned, but her voice didn't. This was the least of her worries. Above her, staring her square in the face, was a hooded figure, it's face millimetres from hers. She strained her eyes, to see its features; instantly she regretted it. It had jet black skin, followed by jet black eyes, a rotted hole for a nose, and a lipless mouth, that had no tongue or teeth, just a dark hole. She realised that it was draining something from her...but what? And then, it struck her, it was stealing her voice... For reasons she couldn't explain, she tried to run, but found she couldn't move. She was paralysed. There was nothing she could do, but sit and stare into its horrific eyes.

...

Crowe's close, a place where children would play and adults would gossip; well, up until about 3 weeks ago, up until the monster arrived. The whole street had gone dark, the fact that it was autumn probably didn't help. Suddenly a streak of dark energy, and lightning started brewing in the heart of the street, soon enough an unusual sound started, followed by the shape of the TARDIS ripping into existence. Soon enough, a man, wearing white trainers, black trousers, along with a black shirt and tie, strangely covered by a dark blue blazer stepped out; followed by a an attractive looking brunette, wearing a parkour, and grey jeans.

"Ha! Told you I could do it! Earth! Ireland! Dublin, I think..." The Doctor grinned.

Avril raised her eyebrows. "What happened to the fifth moon of Sinda Callista?"

"Well... you don't wanna go there anyway. It's boring! You want Ireland, 2005." He replied with a wink.

Avril smiled weakly, and nodded her head.

The Doctor sniffed the air... "Something's wrong..."

...

"What do you mean, she won't talk?" Lauren asked.

Lauren is the kinda teenager who usually couldn't care less about what her little sister gets up to; but this time seemed different, she knew Jess had been complaining about monsters for weeks now. Lauren was too embarrassed to admit she'd seen things moving in the dark herself.

"She won't move, or talk, or anything..." Her dad answered.

Lauren waved her hands in front of Jess's eyes; no response. This wasn't right, it was like she was looking at a corpse, but she was breathing...

*Knock Knock Knock Knock*

"I'll answer it." Lauren ran downstairs, and pulled open the door.

Standing there was a man and a woman. The man looked young, but with eyes much older; the woman was about her age, if not, a year older, 17 maybe.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor; and according to your neighbours, you have a problem that I can help with." The Doctor said, with a grin.

"And I'm Avril, the Doctor's...assistant..." Avril grinned.

"Dad!" Lauren shouted. She smiled at Avril and then went to find her dad.

...

The Doctor was sitting in the kitchen with Lauren's father.

"She'll definitely recover, I'd bet my TARDIS key if I was a betting man. It's just shock, might take a month or two, but she'll recover. What I'm interested in, is: what was it that frightened her so much?"

Keith, Lauren's dad, looked at the Doctor long and hard. "So it's temporary, it's definitely not permanent?"

"Looks like it, like I said, just shock." The Doctor took his shoe off and started hitting it with his hand. Keith glared at him. "Got a stone in it." He explained. "What I mean is; something, in her room, has scared her so much, that she refuses to even move. As for the lack of speaking, it's like something has drained the sound out of her."  
"She has been complaining about monsters for about a month." Keith said.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Monsters?

...

The Doctor was examining Jess's room. "No sign of monsters. But, definitely some form of energy conversion has taken place; it's like..." He tapped a wall at the bottom of Jess's bed. "Something escaped through her wall."

"What do you mean?"

"Not sure yet, I'm going to need a longer look."

Keith sighed. "Maybe we should check on the girls?"

...

Lauren was sitting in her room, talking to Avril, but something caught her eye. She dared a look up; her attention was caught by the wall.

A wraith-like creature hovered out of the wall... it grabbed Avril by the wrist, and dragged her through the wall...

The Doctor sprinted in the room. But it was too late... Avril was gone.

"What happened?" The Doctor prompted.

Lauren didn't reply.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" He demanded while shaking her by the shoulders. With no reply, the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver, and started scanning the wall. "It's the same disturbance! Argh! This is ridiculous! Ok...yes...no...yes!...No, that'll never work...YES! Oh there's going to be all kinds of trouble today. I've got a plan... AND I'M FURIOUS!"

...

Night time, Lauren was starting to doubt the Doctor's plan, she didn't feel safe, alone in her room, a creature lurking behind the walls. Funny how strange shapes start to form when it's dark, its strange when they move... wait...move? The shape was getting bigger...or closer. The wraith was right on top of her now, breathing in her face...

"Boo!" The Doctor's voice suddenly broke the disturbing silence.  
The creature turned towards the Doctor, panicking, it raced for the wall.

"Oh no you don't!" With that, the Doctor reached for the creature's arm, and was pulled into the wall with it.

...

"Ah, that makes sense; the creature can open portals throughout the universe, but requires other beings to survive... it's a parasite! But it can choose how it feeds... Jimbo here seems to like sound waves, but instead of buying a truckload of IPods, it drains the voice of poor defenceless children! Sonic screwdriver; opens doors and fills you in on the enemy's back story." The Doctor beamed. He was in some form of shield world, and Avril and several other people were standing behind him.

"Hi! I'm the Doctor, and you're all going home!"

Avril instantly engaged him in a hug.

"Ok, now I need to close off this portal, leaving the creature trapped. Anyone got a stereo?"

...

Back in the TARDIS, Avril and the Doctor were preparing for their next adventure.

"So, what did you do?" Avril asked.

"Basically, I trapped the demon in the shield world; it's free to starve to death." The Doctor said coldly.

"Starve?" Avril asked.

"Yes." The Doctor confirmed.

Suddenly, the TARDIS shook, the whole console burned red.

The scanner burst into life, and standing there was a man, and two familiar creatures.

"Hello Doctor! We are the AOSMAG!" The man said.

"What!" The Doctor blurted out.

"_The Alliance Of Skaro, Mondas And Gallifrey_! Yep, you guessed it, it's me! Your lord and MASTER!" The man laughed.

Behind him, a cyberleader and Dalek glared at the screen. "Exterminate the Doctor! Bring him to us!"

...


	8. Extinction of the Time Lords

Extinction of the Time Lords

"It was said" The Doctor started." That an almighty alliance would be formed. One with the sole goal of capturing a mighty warrior, capable of stopping an unstoppable threat. A threat, which no one could remember. The enemy of my enemy is my friend... whoever said that didn't know the Daleks." River looked at him, she pitied him. The Doctor was chained to a chair, cuts across his face, and blood leaking from his mouth. They were both held in an old chamber, one occupied by nothing but a small oval shaped machine.

The sound of the door hissing open interrupted the Doctor's monologue. River turned to see it walk into the room. She didn't take her eyes off it. Not for one second. She knew what would happen if she did. The creature spoke.

"Doctor... you're silence must come. These creatures have allied themselves against us. In fear of _you._" The creature was a member of the silence.

"I get it. The Daleks, Cybermen and the Master have allied themselves, pretended to feel threatened by you, and sent me to deal with you. It's one big trap. They wanted me to think they needed my help... so they sent me in to destroy you. The Silence. And you where here waiting for me. And now, because these powerful creatures fear me so much, you believe I'm too dangerous. But one little thing, why not just kill me themselves?" The Doctor Asked.

"Because, Time Lord, you are wrong." The Silent said. "This was not their trap. We planted the idea in their heads, forcing them to ally with each other, and send you to us. It is _us _who have tricked you."

"Oh, clever, very clever. But why do you want me dead?" The Doctor asked.

"We have our reasons. And now, Time Lord, you will perish." The Silent raised its arm.

3 Months Earlier...

"So, where are we going?" Avril asked, as the TARDIS flung itself from side to side. She was quick to grapple the railing, preventing her fall.

The Doctor completely avoided her question, instead continued piloting his TARDIS. He looked up at her, and sighed. "I knew this was coming. I was told, by a soothsayer, that this would happen. And I'm ready." The Doctor reached into his pocket, and pulled out something that resembled his sonic screwdriver, except it was gold and silver. "Do you remember? When we were guessing what was behind the planets disappearing? We thought it could be daleks or cybermen; it was both."

"And who was that?" She asked.  
"Well... that was the Master."

"Really? So this is really bad?"

The Doctor looked at her, mouth wide open, eyebrows raised. "Daleks, cybermen and the Master. Yes, Avril. This is bad. This is very bad. I saw a soothsayer, not so long ago, just before I met you; and she told me this would happen. She wasn't very specific, but she gave me a fair idea."

The Doctor Sprinted out of the TARDIS; they were on a spaceship. A Dalek spaceship.

"Time Lord!" The voice belonged to a dalek.

"Hello! How's life been? You know... since...er...last time?" The Doctor replied.

"Doc-tor! You must come with me!" It retorted.

"Yep, I know. Lead the way." The Doctor said with a grin.

The Dalek glided ahead, the Doctor close behind. He turned towards the TARDIS door, and shook his head. Avril recognised this and understood, he wanted her to stay in the TARDIS.

The Doctor reached the control room. And grinned.

"This. Is. Hilarious! You don't get it do you?" He stepped up to a cyberman. "As soon as you've done away with me, you're going to attempt to betray the Daleks. And they're planning the exact same thing. Cyborgs, you're all the same."

"Ah, but Doctor." The voice belonged to a man. Not just any man; the voice belonged to the Master. "They already understand this. As soon as you're taken care of, the partnership ENDS."

"What exactly do you want with me, anyway?" The Doctor asked, suspiciously.

"The Silence. They've become a threat to us. And we want YOU to destroy them."

"Why me?"

"Because, my dear Doctor, it's a win-win situation. Either: you win, and we don't have to worry about the silence anymore. Or you lose, and then we don't have to worry about YOU any more."

"I see. Ok, I'll do it. Send me in."

"Now Doctor... You will die." The Silent said.

Suddenly, River and the Doctor jumped up, they were out of there bonds. River pointed her gun at the Silent. The Doctor pulled out a device from his pocket.  
"I've kept this, for a while; the Master's lazer screwdriver. Don't you get it? I've planned for this, for a long time. A soothsayer told me everything that would happen. She told me it all in pretty heavy detail; I knew this was a trap. Only this isn't a trap for me, but a trap for every living member of the Silence. I knew I'd need to counter your trap, so how better to destroy the silence than destroy their ship? And how could I destroy a Silence time ship? How about with a lazer screwdriver? But... I knew the Time energy would protect the console. So how could I weaken it? How about by bringing a fixed point in proximity... And where would I find a fixed point? Oh... hold on... How about the sister of Adelaide Brooke? The captain of the first humans on Mars. Yes, Adelaide's sister... Avril Brooke! So, yes; I planned this from the start. I knew the daleks were waiting for me at that fancy party, I knew Mickey and Martha would be fighting the cybermen. And I knew about you all along. And how could a simple soothsayer know all this? What if the soothsayer had already lived through it? What if... just maybe...the soothsayer was called RIVER SONG."

Furious. The Silent hissed. Static electricity bursting around the room. It roared. "Then you will perish with us."

The Doctor smiled, weakly. "I know."

And then everything went black.

2 Years Later...

Summer, 2012.

Avril Brooke walked through that same street, the one where she felt it the strongest. She wasn't sure why, but every time she passed that street, she felt sad. The past four years of her life had been stolen from her, she couldn't remember a thing. For a second, she though she saw something, a man in a suit. A tall man. And then she realised it wasn't a man at all. And then she was running. She stopped. Why was she running? Strange.

Elsewhere, Martin was held hostage. He was a lonely man, and only ever socialised during work. But today was different. The entire office had been taken over. By aliens. But there was this man, and he told them to remain calm. He was old, and carried a walking stick; apparently, he was travelling with his granddaughter and her teachers. If it wasn't for the aliens with heads shaped like potatoes, he would find that strange. Martin wasn't sure how, but the old man tricked the aliens, and they were running, like the old man was a fire, and they were covered in petrol.

It goes to show, that even at the Doctor's death; the Doctor lives on.


End file.
